Nature's Emissary
by Midnight Bubbles
Summary: The races of Middle Earth all took their stake in the outcome of the Fellowship's quest. But the silent guardian who sees all and is all has watched for too long. Nature has chosen her Emissary to aid in the quest, to show Middle Earth that She can fight back. But what if Her Emissary, a girl taken from her own world and left without her memory, is distracted?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! Here's just a new fanfic I've been working on for a while now, I hope you enjoy. The story has been changed slightly to fit the purpose of my rewriting of it, I hope you don't mind. I know it's over-said a lot, but this is not a Mary-Sue fic. If you've read my other stories, you'll know that I like writing O.C's, so I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I try to make them as dynamic as possible and they develop over time. Please feel free to correct me or criticize me as much as you want if I don't do the original characters justice or even if you think _my_ character should be different. In fact, I encourage you to do so! So yeah, send me a review or a message and I'll do my best to do whatever you guys want!

Now, to the story!

* * *

**Natures Emissary - Chapter I**

I wasn't sure exactly who I was, and I wasn't sure exactly where I was, but I sure as hell knew that I didn't belong here.

'Here' was a clearing in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere forest with twigs in my hair, some kind of pinecone sticking out of my ass, a killer headache and the strange sensation of being watched. The clearing was only small, a few meters in diameter before the thick trunks of the countless pine trees that surrounded me interrupted the circle of grass. It was eerily quiet, and I knew for some reason I wasn't used to that kind of silence, though I knew not what I _was_ used to.

The sun was directly above my head and I welcomed its warmth as a cool gust of air buffeted me. As the air whipped my rusty orange hair about my head in long tangled curls, I realized a startling and, quite frankly, bloody scary as hell detail about the situation I was in – I was buck-naked.

"Well fuck," I said to no one in particular. Probably myself, but that was the first sign of insanity, and I wasn't ready to face that truth just yet.

Lost, naked and alone. It sounded like the beginning of a porno. I laughed at myself out of pity and denial. Maybe if I pretended this was a dream or a figment of my overactive imagination everything would disappear. I waited a few seconds. No such luck.

It was cold as hell so I stood and tried to decide which direction to walk in. I took a left and began my journey into the forest. As soon as I stepped into the shade of the canopy, I regretted my decision. Without the sun it was even more freezing, if that were possible. I held my boobs with my arms and tucked my hands in my armpits to try to recapture any lost warmth. My feet began to move again and I trudged along at a slow pace, trying to avoid (unsuccessfully) the branches and twigs that were waiting to smack me in the head.

I couldn't tell how long I spent walking, it was hard to tell without a watch or even a glimpse of the sun through the heavily leaved trees, but it felt like forever. Eventually, I heard the sound of running water and turned towards it, my mouth salivating at the thought of quenching my thirst. I came to a small stream, barely trickling a meager amount of water, but enough for me to get several grateful mouthfuls. Unfortunately, it seemed I wasn't used to drinking directly from streams and my boobs dipped in the water in my haste to drink. It was so unpleasant a sensation that I fell backwards on my very-bare ass and shrieked at the frozen water. This was not going very well.

A horn blew in the distance, low and long. After a few moments pause, it blew once more. It freaked me out more than I cared to admit and the situation sunk in further. This wasn't just some weird one-off event; this was some fucked-up shit happening to me. I wasn't just naked in a forest. I was naked in forest with other people or _things_ in there too. What did the horn mean?

I crawled towards the nearest tree and huddled against the trunk, wrapping my arms awkwardly around my legs. I rifled around on the ground in amongst a pile of leaves until my fingers closed on a thick-ish branch tapered to a point. It was blunt, but it would have to do. I waited there, waited for what, I didn't know. Maybe a cue, some sort of sign that the horn didn't mean anything. After a while though, the horn blew once more but much further off, nowhere near my position it seemed. I shook my head and realized how stupid I must look huddled naked in a forest holding a stick like some sort of sword.

I was preparing to get up and possibly find some shelter before nightfall when I heard a faint rumbling noise. It was low, very low at first, almost imperceptible. But it grew louder, and as it did I held onto my branch like a lifeline, curling further into my protective ball, scared as shit. I shut my eyes tight in an effort to block it out.

The rumbling grew so loud after a while that it seemed like it was all around me, the ground shaking like an earthquake. Shouts and calls, whistles and snorts assaulted my ears as the rumbling finally came to a halt and the ground below me finally stilled of its trembling.

"This is no orc," commented a voice. "This is a human."

I tried to be as still as possible, hoping against hope that whoever these people were would lose interest and move on with their strange rumbling noise.

"Is he alive?" another voice queried.

I trembled.

"Yes, I believe so. It seems to be moving, as though scared."

I couldn't believe these people were talking about me as though I were some sort of animal. What were they going to do to me?

"We can't leave him here. Perhaps he will tell us where the orcs are."

There was a sliding noise and a thud before footsteps approached me. I decided now was probably a good time to see what was before me. I opened my eyes and raised my head, not knowing what to expect.

Before me, a host of cavalry stood. Dozens of gleaming white horses shifted restlessly from foot to foot, snorting and whinnying as their owners sat proud upon them. Each rider wore golden armor, glittering though there was no direct sunlight. They looked curiously similar; long braided hair, handsome features, light skin and pointed ears. They wore stern expressions, and most were more interested in their horses or the forest around them than me sitting naked before them. Others were looking at me unabashed, no hint of the utter embarrassment I felt inside. They were all male.

The man who made his way towards me was very tall and well muscled, with golden hair and a circlet upon his brow. He wore a green tunic underneath his ornate golden armor and held a hand out to me.

"Greetings," he spoke softly, "My friend, we are in search of a pack of orcs. If you would be so kind as to point us the way we will be more than happy to supply you with clothing and food." His light blue eyes regarded me with curiosity and kindness.

I looked down at his outstretched hand, wondering if it would be more embarrassing or less if I took it and stood. I was a little insecure about my shape, being curvaceous, but I knew there was no room for insecurities when you had no clothes.

"It is a hand extended in friendship, I assure you. There is no need to be suspicious." I could hear faint amusement in his tone.

I grasped his cool hand firmly and allowed him to help me stand. There was a strange murmur of shock in the gathered men and I saw more than a few eyes widen as they saw me. I frowned, intensely uncomfortable. The man who stood before me let out a gasp of shock and quickly unfastened his cloak before wrapping it around my shoulders hurriedly.

"My lady, I apologise greatly. I did not realize." The man spoke with agonizing embarrassment. I almost felt sorry for him. "Please, we will take you back to Rivendell and help you."

"I'm sorry," I spoke after I got over the shock, feeling very strange at having been addressed so formally. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But goddamn I need food and clothes please."

He eyed me curiously and I made a mental note to try and speak more like him in the future. I huddled into the dark green cloak, tightly wrapping it around me. Thankfully it was thick and easily covered my body from the rest of the party.

I was lead by the man who had given me his cloak and another from the cavalry on foot. The rest of the cavalry departed the other way after some words were exchanged in a strange language. We wove in and out of the trees, the two men easily as though this were just your average afternoon activity, and me as though I were just beginning to figure out how legs worked. To say that I fell a lot would be a dramatic understatement. I had no fucking clue where we were, but they seemed to know exactly what they were doing and I had no choice but to trust in these strange, tall, fair people with really pointy ears. I mean _really_ pointy. Like, can-poke-your-eye-out pointy. Who were these people?

As they walked and I stumbled along, the cloak-man began to speak once more.

"If I may ask, what is your name?"

I racked my brain to try and come up with the answer to that question, but nothing came to me. "I… I don't know."

He gave me a peculiar look. "You do not remember? That is very strange. Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

He gave me a suspicious stare. "You don't seem to know very much at all."

I was getting even more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. "Who are you?" I asked. It was my turn.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and Prince of the Woodland Realms." He stated proudly, watching me for some sort of reaction. Maybe he was expecting a bow or something, but I had a hard time processing his name.

"So… can I just call you Legolas?" I asked meekly.

"If you wish," he replied simply, long legs striding fast through the undergrowth. I hurried to catch up.

I began to tire very quickly and I wondered when I had last eaten. The sun was sinking lower and lower and I grew scared that night would come and the cloak that seemed magically warm despite the cool weather would not stave off the cold much longer.

"What shall I call you?" Legolas asked after a length of time, seemingly continuing the conversation from earlier as though we had spoken only moments ago, though it had been more than an hour ago.

"I don't know-" I started, trying to think. What was a good name?

"That is a strange name to pick, but you do seem to say it a lot." Legolas said with a smile. I realized he was making a joke after a moment and gave a snort of laughter.

"What should I be called?" I asked after a moment. I couldn't think of anything suitable.

"You're eyes; they are an emerald green, quite beautiful. They remind me of the forest at my home in summer, light and glittering in the sun. Perhaps you wish to be called Ella? It is a species of tree where I come from."

I mulled over the name. Ella. I could get used to it.

"Ella it is."

With that, Legolas took off again, leaving me struggling to catch up. I could tell he made an effort every now and then to slow down, as though he forgot how slow I was or that I was there at all, he got so lost in thought as he looked about him at the various aspects of the forest. I had to admit, once I got over the stumbling and cold part, the forest was breathtakingly beautiful. But then I remembered the situation I was in and fear and dread crept back into my mind, almost overwhelming in its intensity.

Just as the darkness of night started to settle in and my stumbling turned to all-out falling over as a result of the lack of light, Legolas announced that Rivendell was just ahead.

"You guys must have twenty-twenty vision or something because I can't see shi- anything in this darkness."

"Our elven eyes can see keener than your human ones. You will be able to see the light of the bridge lamps soon enough, Ella." Legolas explained. His explanation only served to bring up more questions. Elves? That word brought to mind mythical creatures and magic, the stuff of legends and books.

But he was right; within minutes, I could see a faint glow in the distance. It grew closer as we walked and my pace quickened in my eagerness to get out of the forest. Finally we stepped out and onto a paved pathway that led onto a long, narrow bridge. As we walked across, I had to ask to hold onto Legolas' shoulder just to make sure I didn't fall off the edge and into the dark water below.  
As I rose my head once back on solid ground, I gaped in awe at the spectacle that was before me. Rivendell, as Legolas had named it, was a haven of beauty and majesty. Elegant and intricately carved structures dotted the landscape and gardens of flowers and trees of all types and colours flourished. A large waterfall thundered down on my right, a sight to behold, though the sound was somehow muted despite being so close. At first I though it may have been a trick of my eyes or ears, surely it would be too loud to think if we were that close.

Legolas, sensing my gaze and guessing my thoughts commented, "Rivendell is magically enhanced in many ways. It is designed to be whatever you need it to be, for example if you need the waterfall to be quiet in order to speak freely or sleep undisturbed."

I nodded, mute, not really understanding but flabbergasted all the same. Our other companion, the silent one with a stern look on his face, disappeared into a building on the right and left Legolas and myself to wander further into Rivendell.

"Over there," he pointed out a small building in the middle of a garden complex, "you will find accommodation and clothing. If you are hungry, make your way to the large feast hall next to the falls. There will be attendants waiting on you in case you need anything." Legolas gave me a deep bow, courteous and smiling. "Good night, m'lady." With that, he lightly jogged off to the same building as his friend.

I stared after him in shock and pinched myself twice for good measure. Yep, it was official. I was insane. There was no way this place was real.

As I made my way up the winding path to the garden complex and new residence for the night, I found my mind wandering. This world, it didn't feel like _my_ world. It felt like I was a guest here, like I had stumbled here accidentally and couldn't find my way home. Except there was one problem; did I even _have_ a home?

The accommodation wasn't what I was expecting. It seemed they didn't have many visitors. There was one large room with a bed that could fit the entire cavalry and their horses. Behind a screen was a large bath with several different sweet smelling soaps and perfumes, but no water, which was greatly disappointing. On the bed, as though they were expecting me, were several outfits. One was presumably pajamas for bed, and the other outfits were long dresses and cloaks all in soft greens or blues. I was about to just plop myself down on the bed and sleep without bothering with anything else, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"M'lady, would you like to bathe?" A young, beautiful girl entered the room and gestured to the bath. She was dressed simply and I guessed she was one of the attendants Legolas spoke of.

"Um, sure?" I said, though it came out like a question.

The girl nodded and left, coming back with a bucket of water that didn't look anywhere near large enough to fill the entire bath. To my astonishment, as she poured the steaming water it just kept flowing from the bucket, an endless stream until the bath was completely full.

I quickly shrugged off the cloak and hung it on the frame before slipping into the warm, soothing water. I expected the girl to leave immediately but she stepped closer instead and began to rub some cleansing salts on me to wash away the dirt and grime of my adventure. Afterwards, smelling sweet and feeling a thousand times happier, she also helped me dress in one of the soft blue gowns. It didn't fit very well, much to my embarrassment. The girl had some trouble buttoning it up at my bust because my breasts kept almost spilling out over the top of the bodice. The material at my hips was stretched tight and I felt like a sausage. I thought the girl would laugh at how ridiculous I surely looked but when I expressed my thoughts, she simply said, "Lady, you have a full, desirous body that many elven women are envious of and many elven men covet. Your hips will bear you many healthy children."

My cheeks flamed and I denied her words. Her slim, tall body was much more sexy and 'desirous' than my own.

Led by the demanding growls of my stomach, I found myself at the feast hall by the waterfall, an open space with a buffet of healthy food laid out for the eating. Several elves were already chatting and picking at the food themselves. There were even a few people who, like me, were not elven kind. Though, unlike me, they were extremely short.

I soon learned, through a little bit of talented eavesdropping, that they were 'hobbits' and that another small man was a 'dwarf'. Apparently they were here on some form of quest, though I could not pick out the details.

The variety of fruits and vegetables available was quite astonishing and I had a lot of fun just trying out everything that I had never heard or seen before. Which was literally everything. I felt slightly piggish as the elves never took more than a few pieces and there I sat with several platefuls. The hobbits and especially the dwarf from earlier ate like me, however, so I wasn't entirely alone.

The only problem was, I didn't speak to anyone. The elves spoke to each other, the hobbits and the dwarf spoke to their group and there I sat, in the corner with my plates of food. I had to resort to just people watching, examining what people did. I ended up making stories about their lives. I imagined one elven woman with ridiculously long brown hair was on a dangerous quest to finally get her hair cut otherwise she would start to fall over it.

Halfway through my meal and self-amusement, Legolas walked in. At first, I expected him to join his elven kind. However, he wandered over to the buffet, picked out some food, grabbed a large goblet of wine and went out to the balcony by himself. Perhaps he was a loner too.

I set down my plates and took the cloak I had remembered off my shoulders. I wove my way through the crowd and stepped out onto the balcony with Legolas, coming up to stand beside him and lean against the rails as he did.

"Ella," Legolas greeted simply, not bothering to turn his head. He seemed lost in thought.  
"I have your cloak," I explained. "I figured you might need it. It's pretty cold out here."

Legolas chuckled a little and took a sip of wine. "Elves do not feel the cold."

"Oh," I felt really dumb. "Well, here it is anyway."

I held it out and he finally turned to look at me, his blue-grey eyes sparkling from what I guessed to be his slightly intoxicated state. They sent a shock down my body involuntarily and I almost forgot to let go of the cloak when he tugged it from my grasp.

Legolas seemed to gaze at my new attire with something close to desire before his eyes were back over the balcony and on the landscape around us. "You look quite radiant tonight," he commented lightly. "Very different from when I first saw you today."

"Thank you," I said, though I wanted to scoff at the compliment. I didn't _feel_ radiant. We were both silent. He seemed not to mind the lull in conversation very much, but I felt the need to say something. I settled with asking, "Why aren't you with the others of your kind?"

At first when he didn't reply, I felt as though I had asked something offensive and almost slapped myself for speaking out of turn. He was a _prince_ after all. But then he mercifully spoke.

"I am not from Rivendell and my status has made me somewhat alienated from them, I believe. I do not care much for those who simply speak to me because of my title or because of obligation."

I could feel the emotion behind the words, even if they were spoken flatly. I hadn't expected the depth in his response and it took me off guard. I wasn't sure what the appropriate reaction to that would be.

"Well, you're the only person I know here so I guess it's you and me, huh?" I said cheesily, immediately regretting the words.

Legolas nodded with a small smile and remained distant, his mind seeing things his eyes weren't.

"Where are you from?" I asked to fill the quiet.

"Mirkwood," was his reply.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," he seemed to come back to himself as he thought about my question. "Though what I really want to do is travel Middle Earth with nothing but my bow and arrows. Nature is the only thing I truly miss." His eyes livened at his words and they were filled with warmth that hadn't been there before.

I looked out at Rivendell, my eyes having adjusted to the low lighting. "This place has lots of nature," I commented. "Do you like it here?"

Legolas shook his head and looked down at me. He was considerably taller. "This is tamed wilderness. It is the wilderness that is untainted and free that I crave to explore. All of this has been bent to our will, for our own purposes and gain. Can't you feel it?" Legolas took a deep breath of the chilly air, eyes closed with a crease on his brow.

I took my own deep breath and tried to imagine what he was speaking about so passionately. For a second, I could almost feel it. Feel the emotion of the living, breathing ecosystem around us. In that second I didn't feel like just one person in an unknown world, I felt like part of an interconnected system of life and death, growth and decomposition. But then the second passed and like an elastic band, the awareness snapped back to my own body, leaning over the railings of the balcony with a goofy smile plastered on my face. I looked back at Legolas.

"You felt it didn't you?" He had been watching me. "Strange, humans are usually too closed off to such things." He murmured.

I felt as though I had passed some unknown test and a part of me was satisfied, while the other part of me was confused as hell. What had just happened? The magical atmosphere of the night was starting to wear off as I thought about what my next step would be. I didn't know anything about myself, or where to go from here. Surely I wouldn't be able to stay in this haven indefinitely. Someone must be able to help me.

"What are the thoughts that make your face so troubled?" Legolas asked, not unkindly. He had turned his body to face mine and it was a shock to have his undivided attention for once as his blue-grey eyes stayed focused on mine.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do next; where to go, what to do, you know that kind of thing. Maybe someone can help me get my memory back or figure out why I'm here." I shivered. The air seemed colder than it had a minute ago.

"Do not worry, Ella." Legolas wrapped his cloak around me once more. "All paths become clear in time. I will speak with Lord Elrond and arrange a meeting for you. Perhaps he will be able to provide some answers to the questions you ask."

I nodded, grateful. "Thank you. I think I'll head to bed now."

Legolas nodded and bowed to me and said a soft, "good night m'lady," before turning back to his beloved view.

I turned to leave but remembered his cloak in time, "Oh, your cloak," I began unfastening it.

"Keep it," Legolas stated, his back still to me. "You need it more than I do." I could hear the smile in his words and gave a smile of my own, though he couldn't see, before I wandered back to my temporary accommodation.

Tomorrow I would speak with Lord Elrond, and maybe, just maybe, all of this would be clear.

* * *

I know that Legolas is slightly romanticized with all the nature stuff, but I just thought I would accentuate that kind of passionate quality about him. Anywho, I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm really excited to get it up :D Remember to send me a review or message! Criticism, praise, jokes, random facts of the day, anything is welcome! Thanks for reading! Xx MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Nature's Emissary - Chapter II**

* * *

Morning came and with it came the biggest shock of my life.

"I think she's waking up," a voice whispered.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring straight into a pair of brown eyes centimeters from my face.

"Morning!" A large grin spread across the intruders face.

"GAHH!" I shrieked and leapt off the bed, backing against the wall behind me. My heart pounded a frantic beat and I looked around wildly, feeling like a caged animal. Two small, hairy-footed hobbits stood watching me with curious expressions.

"I think you scared her Pip, y' idiot."

"No, I didn't. It was your face that scared her, Merry."

The two of them bickered, their curly haired heads turning to each other as they quite forgot about me in the corner. I relaxed a little. What could these two miniature people do to me anyway?

"Excuse me," I interrupted after a while, "But do you mind telling me who the hell you are and why the hell you're here?"

The two of them forgot about their argument and beamed up at me, stepping closer as they said, "Pippin and Merry at your service."

Merry, I was guessing, tried to explain the situation. "Last night while we were at the feast hall, you came into our room and fell asleep. We saw you at dinner and you looked fairly tired so we didn't want to wake you."

Oops. A girl could really get lost in Rivendell at night, it seemed. With chagrin, I smiled and apologized.

"Oh no, we didn't mind having a pretty girl in our bedroom," Pippin grinned. Merry elbowed him.

I felt extremely awkward and pulled at the dress I had left on from last night, wishing I were in something less clingy at least.

"Right!" Merry announced, "I think we should let our lady friend go."

"It was nice meeting you-"

"Ella," I put in automatically. Huh, the name was catching on.

"It was nice meeting you, Ella." Pippin finished.

I shuffled out of the room, embarrassment still clear on my flaming cheeks as I saw that I was two doors down from my real room. Once inside said room, I saw the attendant girl from last night waiting patiently by the steaming bath, ready for me though I don't know how she could have known.

When I was back in the bath and she was washing the tangles out of my hair, she spoke softly. "M'lady was not in her own bed last night."

I nodded and worked at scrubbing my arms.

"I saw m'lady conversing with the Prince of the Woodland Realms at the feasting hall," I could hear something in her voice, jealousy?

"Yeah, Legolas is… interesting."

I thought about the strange, golden haired elf. At first he had seemed closed off and reserved like those of his kin, but last night he had spoken with such depth and passion it was hard to understand where it had all come from.

"You speak as though you two are intimate," the attendant observed. I caught on to what she was saying pretty quickly after that comment.

"Oh no! I wasn't with Legolas last night." I hastily corrected her assumption.

"It would be a pleasure and a privilege to be asked to warm his bed for him, m'lady. There is no shame in that. We elves are not as private as we seem, in that respect. I am not surprised he chose you."

"Seriously, I didn't 'warm his bed' last night." I washed the salts and soaps from my body and dipped my head under the water to clean my hair.

"If m'lady says so," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. Elves.

The bath finished pretty quickly after that and soon I found myself being attacked at the hair by several elf maidens as another helped me clothe myself in a long green gown. This one fit much better, hugging my curves like a warm embrace rather than the choke hold last night's gown had. In the end, I could feel my red hair flowing in gentle waves down to the small of my back and an intricate braid that held it back from my face. I finally felt fit to see Lord Elrond now. He sounded important and I didn't want to come off as some homeless, crazy person. Which I was. But that was another thing entirely.

The elf maidens disappeared once their work was done and I wandered outside to see the full effect of Rivendell's beauty in the daylight. It was absolutely breathtaking. But now, thinking of Legolas' words, I noticed the way the paths carved the shape of the gardens, restricting the growth of some of the trees, and the way the flowers had been planted or enchanted to be the same colour every second plot. He was right; it was tamed wilderness. Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I turned to the direction of the feasting hall and began to walk.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" A small voice asked me, once again making me jump in shock.

Pippin and Merry walked alongside me, perpetual smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, lovely," I replied.

We walked together to the feasting hall, the two of them bickering once more about what food they would have today.

"I hope they have some more of those buns with the sugary powder on top," Pippin was saying.

"No, I don't think they will." Merry replied glumly.

"Why not?" Pippin asked, mortified.

"Because you ate them all yesterday!"

"Oh, right."

Their banter was certainly amusing and I found myself giggling at their antics after a while. We stepped into the hall and I watched them run off to the food table, grabbing everything they could hold before setting it down at their seats and going off to get more. Surely their tiny bodies couldn't eat so much in one sitting. I grabbed myself a cup of tea and wandered out onto the balcony where Legolas and myself had been standing last night. It seemed like forever ago.

As I sipped at my wonderfully warm tea, I heard voices speaking softly from below me; there must be another balcony further down.

"He has brought the Ring with him," a deep voice was saying with concern. "It is inevitable that we will need to transport the Ring as soon as possible, in order to destroy it. I believe it is in your best interest to journey with them on this quest. They are going to need someone with a keen eye and deadly ability with a bow. That and your tracking and wilderness skills will be of great service to them, Legolas."

"My Lord Elrond, what of my father? I am more than willing to accompany this on his quest, but only if my father agrees." Legolas spoke, his low voice like a warm breath of air.

"I have spoken to him, and he wishes for you to decide for yourself. We will be holding a meeting to discuss the journey soon, if you wish to join."

Legolas murmured something that sounded like an affirmative before he spoke more clearly, "There is also a girl, human I believe."

"Yes, I heard that you found her while tracking the orcs that assisted in Gollum's escape. Do you know anything about her?"

"Nothing. Either she is a very skilled liar or she truly does not remember anything about her past or how she came to be here." Legolas spoke. "I told her that perhaps you would be able to speak with her. You are more skilled than most at understanding situations such as these."

Lord Elrond was quiet for a moment. Then, "Go and retrieve her now. I will speak with her."

For some reason, I felt guilty for intruding on their conversation. It seemed as though Lord Elrond wasn't as scary as I thought he would be; he actually seemed kind of nice.

I scoffed down the scalding hot tea and fixed my hair as I waited for Legolas to come up to get me. He loped up a staircase to the right that I hadn't known was there before, his long legs carrying him easily two steps at a time. He strode over to me, dressed in a casual tunic with a belt and leggings that fit his muscled form snugly, highlighting his broad shoulders and slim waist. It seemed he was fond of the colour green.

"Good morning, Ella," he greeted smoothly as he came to stand by me. "I hope you slept well."

"I did. Thank you for everything you've done for me, I can't think of how I'm going to repay you." I added.

"It is not me you must thank, I am as much a guest here as you," Legolas bowed and searched my face. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you now."

I nodded and allowed him to escort me down the staircase to the smaller balcony below. It led to a circular table, most likely used for meetings and such. Lord Elrond stood to the side, hands clasped behind his back, his long brown hair topped with a circlet of silver. He had an ageless face; while it was clear he was youthful in appearance, his eyes and what laid beneath the surface told a different story. It was certainly fucking intimidating.

"Sir, ah your highness, Lord Elrond-" I wasn't sure whether to bow like Legolas did or curtsey because I was a 'lady' so I ended up doing an awkward movement that was an unpleasant mixture of both.

"Ella, it is a pleasure to meet you," Lord Elrond greeted gracefully. He swept towards me and bowed much more elegantly than myself. "I believe you have some questions."

I swallowed the lump of embarrassment in my throat and tried to act like a normal human being. "Yes, but mainly just one. Who the hell am I?"

If Lord Elrond was shocked at my language, he didn't show it. He simply smiled and thought for a moment. I looked to my side for Legolas, for some sort of confirmation that I was doing okay, but he had stepped back to the balcony to give us some privacy.

"I cannot see your path," Lord Elrond spoke in a hushed tone. "It is blocked from my sight, but you do have a job here. Your role is unknown, but essential."

Well that answered absolutely shit all. I nodded as though it was sage advice, but all it really did was open up more questions. One of which was 'what the fuck?'

"I know that you are confused, but your purpose will be revealed to you when it is supposed to be." Lord Elrond swept back to his spot by the table and I could sense his dismissal. There was a faint frown on his face and he looked lost in thought.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly and backed away.

As I stood at the balcony, deciding what to do next, Legolas wandered over to Elrond and spoke in hushed tones with him. I averted my eyes incase they thought I was eavesdropping. Which I was trying to do, but still... I couldn't hear anything anyway.

Soon, their conversation ended and Legolas returned and escorted me back up the staircase, his hand warm on the small of my back.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Legolas hesitated and I could see indecision on his face for the first time. "Lord Elrond believes that you are… not entirely human."

I could only stare at him dumbstruck. I almost tripped on the last stair as we walked once more on the balcony of the feasting hall. "What am I then? An elf?"

Legolas smiled, genuinely amused for a moment, eyes sparkling. "You are far too clumsy to be an elf, I am afraid."

My cheeks flamed red again and I bent my head in embarrassment. I could feel Legolas' gaze on me. "Such an interesting complexion," he murmured quietly. I felt for sure I had misheard him. When I looked up again, his face was once again composed and neutral.

"Please, enjoy your stay here. I wish you luck in the future." He bowed again. How many times was that now? It sounded like he was fare welling me. I nodded and watched him lope away once more through the feasting hall and out into the gardens of Rivendell, off to be with nature, I supposed.

What a strange person, or elf, he was. I couldn't understand his behaviour at all. Looking at the gathered elves that were chatting and nibbling on their breakfasts, I could understand why he had laughed at the idea that I was an elf also. They were tall and beautiful, always composed and never speaking out of line, like they were blessed and perfect. And then there was me, pretty much the complete opposite.

Sighing, I left the hall and wandered back to my room, resolving to sleep some more. Sleeping solved everything in my mind. As it turned out, however, some people had other plans for me.

"Ella," a low voice said as I entered my room. A soft golden glow emanated from the woman who stood by my bed. She was elvish, of course, and ridiculously beautiful. Her golden hair fell about her in long ringlets and she smiled pleasantly at me as I stared at her. "I am Lady Galadriel."

"Hey," I greeted her with a small wave, feeling completely inadequate.

"Did Lord Elrond give you the answers you seek?" She asked, though I had the feeling she already knew.

"No, just confused me more," I answered her, my voice sounding too rough compared to her smooth low tones.

"I know who you are," she said after a moments pause. "And I know _what_ you are."

"… can you tell me?"

She smiled some more. "You are Nature's Emissary."

I couldn't even pretend to know what that meant. "Could you please explain? I'm having a slow morning."

"Nature is not just a part of Middle Earth, it is a silent observer and guardian. It lives and grows just as our civilisations do. It is no coincidence that you were found just as the quest of the One Ring is about to begin. Nature has taken you from your world and sent you as her Emissary, her representative to take part in the quest to save Middle Earth."

The explanation made things a little clearer for me, but I was having a hard time believing what she said. I had a feeling that whoever I was before didn't believe in these kinds of things, and that adamant thought had stuck with me stubbornly despite all I had seen. Nature chose me to go on a quest to save Middle Earth? Why me? I had no talent or ability in fighting because I couldn't even remember who I was. How was I supposed to help?

"I know that you have a hard time accepting this," Lady Galadriel spoke, "But Nature has chosen you for a reason. You have a heavy burden to bear. She has given you both a blessing and a curse."

My mind was spinning with an overload of information. I sat down on the edge of the bed before I fell over.

"You must go on this quest," she continued, "or the fate of Middle Earth will change and the wrath of Nature will descend upon you."

"So no pressure then, huh?" I muttered dryly.

Lady Galadriel, having delivered her message, glided to the doorway before stopping to say, "You must hurry to be a part of the meeting for the quest or you will miss your opportunity, Ella. I wish you luck."

With that, she was gone and I left, feeling as though someone was tugging me along on a journey I had no intention of taking part in. Unfortunately for me, it seemed that I had nothing else to do and the glowing Lady had sounded so convincing, it was hard _not_ to believe her.

My feet took me straight to the meeting area on a platform that sat hovering over the river in the valley below. An assortment of elves, men, dwarves and hobbits sat chatting excitedly, and some angrily, while Lord Elrond sat at his throne-like chair watching the commotion, expressionless.

Legolas sat, not speaking to his companions, one of whom was the silent one who had accompanied us from the forest yesterday. When I stepped onto the platform, Legolas was the only one to notice. Genuine shock sparked in his face as he saw me, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. He certainly hadn't expected to see me again, it seemed.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" Lord Elrond asked, disapproval and anger sizzling just below the surface. Clearly this was supposed to be a private meeting.

"Lady Galadriel told me to come. I'm supposed to go on the quest." I explained in a whisper. I expected him to turn me away immediately, but instead he sat back on his throne and waved me forward to a seat between the elves and men. Neither parties noticed me.

The council of Elrond began and I sat, not understanding a word of what the dwarf Gimli was speaking about, nor of the man called Boromir of Gondor, or the story of the Ring that Elrond told. It was all too much information and I had a hard time keeping up with people's names, let alone the dark events stirring outside the peaceful haven of Rivendell.

It was a tiresome council, lots of talking and discussion that I had no place in. The day wore on and dusk was falling swiftly. The men, dwarves and hobbits were quite distressed over the topic of the meeting while the elves took it in and added their reasoning every now and then, content to let Elrond speak for them. However, Legolas jumped up at one point, emotion fueling his words as he spoke his reason for coming here. Gollum had escaped his confinement at Mirkwood and Legolas had been sent to deliver the news. After that, talk grew tiresome once more and eventually a plan was laid out; they would take the Ring to the Fires of Mordor.

Several members of the council stood, offering their services to the young hobbit; a scruffy looking man named Aragorn, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli the dwarf, and Legolas who jumped up with fierce determination upon his angular face. It was an awe inspiring sight to see so many warriors and companions rise to the aid of one hobbit. Of course, the Sam and two hobbits from before, Pippin and Merry, ran around the corner announcing that they were going to join them too. So it was that the nine companions, Frodo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey, Sam Gamgee, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli stood; the Fellowship of the Ring.

Lord Elrond examined the assembled party before speaking in a low voice, "One more shall be joining you on this journey…" He looked towards me.

I squirmed, uncomfortable with everyone's eyes upon me. Most were curious or confused and a few were hostile or suspicious.

"What? A maiden?" Boromir asked in disbelief. "There is no place for a woman on this quest, Lord Elrond. It is far too dangerous."

I could see that quite a few people agreed with him. Even _I_ agreed with him somewhat.

"She must go, Lady Galadriel has spoken," Elrond raised his voice, "Her purpose may not be clear, but what _is_ clear is that she is essential to the success of your quest."

"Essential to the quest?" Boromir echoed. He looked over at me, "Do you know how to wield a sword, bow or axe as the other companions do?"

I shook my head, fearful of the judgement in his tone. "No, I don't..."

"Then what possible reason could Lady Galadriel have had for thinking she is essential to the quest? We don't need a useless addition that will only slow us down. We need a warrior."

I agreed with him but said nothing. What had Lady Galadriel been thinking when she'd told me to come here? Clearly, my presence was unwanted. I thought about getting up and leaving; surely there was nothing I could do on the quest to change its course anyway.

Boromir looked like he was about to speak again, but Aragorn spoke first, "Boromir, if she must accompany us then so be it. We will not presume to know the design of fate or destiny. Lady Galadriel has spoken."

"Does Lady Galadriel now control the descendent of Isildur? Cannot he speak for himself?" Boromir angrily spat.

Aragorn's eyes flashed with anger. "It is not the place of Men to interpret the will of the world. Lady Galadriel is gifted and respected among all races. Her knowledge and wisdom far out-shadows that of the son of a Gondorian steward. Do not think my acceptance of her wishes to be weakness or a bend to her will. It is all of our best interests to listen to her."

Boromir, humiliated, stayed quiet.

With that, I stood and stepped into the circle of the Fellowship, beside Legolas. He looked down at me, a frown on his face. I shrugged at him and tried to ignore the staring I was getting.

"Here stand the ten that will bring about the destruction of the One Ring. Here stand, the Fellowship of the Ring. May your journey be successful." Lord Elrond bowed and the Fellowship looked at each other, trying to judge and predict what each member would be like during the difficult times ahead. Of course, I had no idea what was going on so I just looked from face to face, trying to remember everyone's names.

"When do we set off?" I asked, meekly.

Legolas answered me, speaking low so as not to interrupt the conversation between Gandalf and the Company. "I suspect we will rest here a few days before setting off so that we may rest and gather supplies and strength for the journey." He glanced down at my form and I could feel his judgment. "You will need this time to train and strengthen more than any of us."

I felt unwelcome in the Fellowship, the only female to be accompanying them and the one with the least amount of training or knowhow in the wilderness. Boromir was outright hostile, the hobbits were curious but confused, Gimli and Aragorn, though he stood up for me, both looked a little disapproving but accepting of what must happen. And Legolas looked at me like a child too petulant and stubborn to be left behind. I had never felt so alone.

When the council of Elrond dispersed and only he and the Fellowship remained, the hostility of Boromir and everyone else's confusion was unleashed upon Elrond.

"_Why_ is she coming with us? What is her purpose? What did Lady Galadriel say?" they burst out. Curiously, Legolas did not say anything and remained silent, watching the proceedings.

Lord Elrond's ageless face turned to me. "It is up to you, Ella, if you wish to share what Lady Galadriel spoke to you about."

I glanced down at my hands and fiddled with my knuckles, thinking. Would telling them I was Nature's Emissary make them accept me or just alienate me further? I took a deep breath.

"She didn't say. All she told me to do was come here and join the Fellowship."

They looked confused and more than a little annoyed that I didn't have more of an answer than that. Legolas looked at me with disbelief clear in his face, though mercifully he didn't say anything. Gandalf also gave me a look that was clear he knew more than he was letting on.

The Fellowship lingered a little longer before everyone broke off to go to their respective rooms, each speaking with their companions animatedly about what was to come. I walked off the raised porch and wandered towards my room, taking my time in order to clear my head. This had rapidly spiraled out of control. I still had no idea who I was and they expected me to run off like a good little girl, following on a quest I had no business embarking upon. My chances of survival were very slim and my future looked goddamn grim. What had I done to deserve this?

Looking about me at the flourishing green natural wonderland, I couldn't help but be angry and resentful towards Nature, whoever she was. She had plucked me out of my previous life and thrown me into this dangerous world without a clue how to navigate it.

"Stupid nature…" I grumbled under my breath. Two seconds later, I tripped over a rock. I growled at the rock, glaring. "No. Bad rock. Bad nature." I wagged my finger at it threateningly. "What did I do to deserve this? Tell me! Why am I here?!" I yelled at the unassuming rock. The rock gave a low, throaty chuckle. Wait, what?

"There truly is no hope for the Fellowship if you're coming with us." Legolas stepped out from the shadow of a tall tree. "Though you have proven to be quite amusing."

"I'm glad my anger amuses you," I replied dryly. His face remained passive.

"It does, greatly." He stepped closer and examined my face. "I know that Lady Galadriel told you more." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "No, you needn't worry. I respect your decision to keep it to yourself, but know that in time it will come to the light of the Fellowship and you will have to face it."

I nodded, already resigned to that fact. I began to turn away, but it seemed he had more to say.

"I can see why Lady Galadriel has spoken to you," he continued. "It is rare that she speaks to mortals and intervenes in their paths. However," his eyes searched my face and then finally settled on my eyes, unblinking. "There is something about you, I know not what, but something that tells me her reasoning was right." I could feel his eyes, grey in the low light, burning into mine, searching for the answer.

I didn't have anything to say to that so I just stared back.

Legolas blinked. "Your training will commence tomorrow and we will see what you are attuned to."

"What I'm attuned to?" I asked.

"What weapon you should use."

My heart sunk and I knew I must have had a glum expression on my face for Legolas gave a brief smile and started backing up into the shadows once more.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Free sugary powdered buns for all! Please, tell me what you think of this chapter. I like taking into account what you guys want and suggest so... yep. That's all I wanted to say. OH WAIT, also, thanks for reading! I'll try and get an update up soon, but I'm _horrible_ with consistency with updating. Either I go crazy updating like every day or I don't update for a while. Anywho, that's something I'll need to work on.  
**:D  
**MB x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

Last night I knew I had managed to make it back to the right room to sleep so, mercifully, there were no nosy hobbits staring at me when I woke up. It was very early morning, there was barely any sunlight from under the door and through the windows and I started to drift off to sleep once more, content to have another few hours of rest.

"Ella! Wake up!" There was a sharp rapping at the door. "Training begins in five minutes!"

I groaned and rolled over. This was not going to be a fun day.

My elven attendant must have been listening in or something because the moment I got up, she appeared by my bedside, holding fresh clothes and soaps. I was expecting more dresses but after I had my quick bath, I realized they were actually dark brown leggings and a blue tunic with a lace up leather corset bodice. It looked like good material and I wondered if they expected me to do something for them in return for everything they gave me. Once everything was tied up and on properly, including the knee length leather boots that took_ way_ too long to put on, I realized that I looked fairly good, considering. The elves didn't bother with anything too intricate on my hair, just a tight braid to keep it back from my face. The end result felt pretty awesome and I felt like I could take on the world. I made it outside eventually and hopped down the stairs, much more comfortable in pants and a top than I ever was in a dress… or Legolas' cloak.

"You're looking good this morning," Merry commented as I approached them at the training area, a flat area of space dotted with targets and training dummies. Everyone was already assembled in similar garb to myself.

"Why thank you," I replied happily, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Merry smiled and made a show of twirling around so that his cloak flapped, but he ended up getting caught in it and tripping over. As I laughed at his antics, Legolas and Aragorn stepped into the centre of the area.

"Stop that tomfoolery," Legolas commanded sharply, startling Merry and myself. His harsh tone caught me off guard; I'd only ever heard him speak softly. This Legolas that stood before me was a different one than the one I'd known; this one was hardened by many years' experience and obstacles. He had faced many battles and while there were no physical scars, the mental ones must have been there beneath the surface. His light armor, white dagger at his belt and long, elegantly curved bow at his back made him look more warrior-like than prince-like. His face was absent of emotion as he scanned the line of assorted hobbits and … me. We were the ones who needed training, and badly.

"What we are about to embark upon is a journey that, if successful, will be spoken of for ages to come. But do you want them to speak the tale of the hobbits who left the Shire and braved the world to save Middle Earth, or would you rather them speak of the hobbits who stumbled into the world without wit to help them survive and died the second they stepped out of safety?"

I could hear Merry and Pippin gulp. Frodo nodded in understanding and Sam shuffled from foot to foot.

Aragorn gave Legolas a curious look and walked over to the assorted weapons rack. "You will choose a weapon and see if you like it. We will help you decide the size and weight of each and assist in your training in that proficiency."

The hobbits ran off eagerly, Frodo grabbed a dagger, Sam a small axe and Pippin and Merry both tried to pick up the largest greatsword they could find, almost hacking each other to pieces in the process. I stayed behind and watched them from afar, chewing my lip. I was strangely reluctant to pick up a weapon of any sort.

"Ella," Legolas approached me, "You shouldn't tarry, we don't have long to train."

I nodded, "I can't decide what to try."

Legolas walked over to a short sword, picked it up and carried it back to me. I grasped the handle in my right hand, feeling the supple leather wrapped around the grip. It felt heavy and my arm was unused to the weight.

"What do I do with it?" I asked, feeling dumb. I understood only basics of combat- hit with the pointy end and try not to get hit yourself.

"Hit that dummy."

I stared at the block of material. It was vaguely humanoid in shape. I hoisted the sword in my hand and charged at it, sticking the sword straight into the dummy's belly. It stopped so suddenly and unexpectedly that my body kept going. Consequently, my stomach hit the hilt, almost impaling me on the sword, and I winded myself badly. I let go and coughed violently.

Legolas ran up to me and wrapped his arm around my back, helping me to sit on the ground. He kneeled beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah-" I gasped, eyes watering. How embarrassing.

"I should have explained to you how to strike." Legolas berated himself. "I am sorry."

"I-…stupid…" I tried to say but gave up when I had to cough again. It was a few minutes before I was back to normal. I knew I would have a monstrous bruise there tomorrow. Well, I guess swordsmanship was out.

"Maybe we should try something else," I suggested meekly when we were standing once again in front of the weapons rack. My previous brevity had completely disappeared. What good were awesome clothes when you had no idea how to fight?

Legolas picked up a bow and handed it to me. It was pretty standard, compared to the intricately carved bow he had on his own back, but it looked sturdy and strong. I held it gingerly in my right hand, worried I might do something wrong with this weapon.

"This time, I'll shoot the target and you watch how I do so. Then you will try." Legolas explained to me, walking me over to the line of targets. We were fairly close, and I could see the countless piercing holes in the target from previous use. I would be lucky if I even got it on the board at all.

Legolas got in his stance, side on, legs shoulder width apart and drew his bow. The muscles in his arm flexed deliciously as he used all his manly strength to draw it to its greatest length. He stood taught and poised, the bow aimed at the target, his eyes trained unwaveringly on the target without blinking. I watched expectantly for him to let go, yet he didn't fire. I wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but a few moments passed before he took a deep breath, blew it out through his nose slowly and finally loosed the arrow. It flew, straight and true, and buried itself into the red dot at the centre of the target with deadly accuracy. It was a beautiful thing to watch and I now felt completely inadequate standing next to Legolas.

He turned to me, expression calm and composed, "Your turn."

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Show off." He smiled as he stepped back and allowed me to take my place.

I grabbed an arrow from Legolas when he offered and raised the bow to eye height as he had done. My hand fit in the grip and I tried to remember which side he'd put the arrow on… the right side? That looked right. I held it there with my forefinger while I tried to grab a hold of the string. I was clumsy and dropped the arrow three times before Legolas sighed and placed his hand over mine to put my fingers in the right positions. His arm was wrapped around me to reach and his breath tickled my neck as he spoke softly in my ear.

"You need to hold the string with the very tips of your fingers, in the crease," he was saying, "there's a little notch in the bow to help hold the arrow. Right there, see?"

"I see it," I put the arrow in the notch and it made it much easier to aim.

"Now pull the string back slowly, all the way back to your jaw." I did so; it was surprisingly difficult. "Further, further… that's it. Now make sure your arm isn't in the way, you don't want to hit it with the string when you release." I quickly adjusted my arm. "And aim it right at the red dot." His words trailed off and I squirmed a little at the sensation of his warm breath on my neck and collarbone.

"Okay, I think I've got it aimed." I announced after a moment. Legolas stepped back from me and examined my stance.

"Do you remember what I did?" He asked.

"You took a breath, blew it out and released." I said confidently, pleased I had been so observant.

"No," he informed me, "First, I waited until the wind died down so that the arrow wouldn't be affected. You won't have time for that in the middle of combat, but it's a good habit for stealth shots or long distance accuracy."

I hadn't realized firing an arrow was such an art. I closed my eyes momentarily to try and feel if there was any wind. I didn't think there was, and I was about to fire when I felt the slightest stirring wind. I stopped and waited. Legolas nodded in approval. The wind died down and I took a deep breath, eyes on the target, and when I blew it out, I let go. With a _twang_ the arrow flew and buried itself into the ground at the foot of the target.

I expected a sigh or a disappointed shake of his head, but Legolas simply said, "Good start," and walked off to get me my own set of arrows.

While we had been training, the rest of the Company was also practicing. The hobbits were all attacking Aragorn while he laughed and fended them off easily, correcting their stance or attacks now and then. Gimli and Boromir were further off, battling as though they were the only two people in the world. Fierce shouts and grunts sounded every now and then as they went at each other again and again. Gandalf stood to the side, watching us all with a twinkle in his eye and a pipe in his mouth. He saw me watching him and gave me a wink before turning away and wandering down a path to the feasting hall.

"Okay, I think the bow will be your weapon of choice for now." Legolas had returned and began happily chatting about archery with minute details of the types of bows, what they were useful for and how to fletch your own arrows. I listened with interest, but I knew I wouldn't remember half of it by the time we were done. I was just glad he wasn't making me use a sword again.

We stayed like that until nightfall, only stopping for breaks when an elf came down with food and drink every now and then. I didn't get to actually hit the target at all, but I did get pretty darn close. Legolas told me that I was doing well for someone with no previous training, but I could tell he was only saying that to make me feel better for sucking at the thing I sucked the least at… if that made sense. Instead of having me shoot over and over again, Legolas made me draw over and over again without loosing the arrow much at all. If he wasn't satisfied he would have me start from scratch and do it again. By the time night fell, my arms were aching and my fingertips were raw from having held the bow so taut for so long. I felt like I hadn't progressed much.

"Tomorrow you will feel even worse," Legolas told me after I had complained to him about my aches and pains.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better," I replied with a frown.

"But the day after than you will feel stronger and you will be able to draw a bow easier." He continued, ignoring my sarcastic comment.

I sighed. Fighting really wasn't my forte.

That night, everyone was dog-tired. We trudged our way up to the feasting hall and joined the elves in their night meal. The elves were singing and dancing, a beautiful sight to behold, and I felt the urge to join though I knew I would probably pass out from fatigue.

We sat down at a table and ate and drank. The hobbits were cute and boisterously loud for such small creatures. I was quite content to just sit and watch the elves in their merriment, sipping occasionally at my spiced mead. One elf in particular, a strikingly beautiful woman that sat by Elrond's side, seemed to gain a lot of attention from the gathered crowd. She nodded serenely at all who spoke to her, but when Legolas and Aragorn approached her, her eyes lit up and a smile graced her face. From that reaction, I couldn't help but think that perhaps Legolas were warming her bed, so to speak. It would make sense, two beautiful elves like them seemed perfectly fit for each other. But then Sam turned to me, asking how I liked the way the soup was cooked and I thought on it no longer. As Sam chatted on about how he would have cooked it differently, I sat back and enjoyed the company and atmosphere.

That was how it continued for the rest of the week. I was woken by sharp rapping, dragged out of my bed and dressed. We would all meet at the training area and pick up where we left off the previous day. Then we would make our way to the feasting hall and drink away the day's bruises before heading off to bed.

Legolas was an unrelenting teacher and I had become something of his apprentice, I supposed. Drawing the bow did become easier once my muscles got used to the effort, but the accuracy and shooting was the part I was having the most trouble with. Legolas would have me stand for hours on end, shooting a stream of arrows into the target until I got a good shot in, somewhat close to the centre. I would cheer for a bit, give out some high fives and dance around until Legolas barked sharply for me to do it again. The Company was growing closer as a unit and I felt less and less isolated from everyone with each passing day, though there was still distance.

We made it to the second week and somehow everyone knew that at the end of this week, we would be leaving. The air was growing cooler and the days shorter, but we didn't stop our training. On the third last night, Legolas had me out in the training area after everyone had left for dinner.

"We will be leaving in a few days' time," he started, standing in front me, hands clasped behind his back in his formal teaching stance. "You have progressed well, however you need to work on your accuracy."

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized, "I just can't get it right."

"Which is why you will stay out here until you get your arrow into that red centre."

I rolled my eyes. "Come off it, it's freezing, I'm hungry and it's getting dark. How am I supposed to even _see_ the red centre?"

Legolas shrugged and wandered over to the target, standing next to it. "Draw," he commanded.

I shook my head, remembering one of the first lessons he had taught me. Never draw when there is an ally in the line of fire. "Get out of the way," I said.

"No, I will stand here. Don't," he added with raised eyebrows, "miss the target."

"I'll hit you!" I exclaimed. I had never had so little faith in my ability.

"No you won't," he said. "You will hit the red centre. You better do it quick, daylight is fading."

I drew the bow with apprehension. I aimed at the centre. I waited for the breeze to stop. I took a deep breath. I let it out slowly. And loosed the arrow. I closed my eyes as I heard the dull thud that meant it had hit something. I couldn't hear any shouts of pain or curses aimed at me, so I assumed I hadn't hit Legolas, thank god.

"You did it," came his hushed voice.

What? I opened my eyes. There sat my arrow, sitting quite comfortably within the red circle. "No way!" I shouted. I dropped my bow and ran towards it, wanting to get a closer look. "That must have been a fluke!" I couldn't believe I actually got it in the centre.

"Well done," Legolas murmured, his eyes watching my ridiculous grinning face.

"Thank you so much!" I gushed, running over and practically jumping on him as I hugged him hard. I expected him to fall over as my weight hit him, but he stood tall and strong. After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around me too, chuckling low into my hair.

"You're welcome," he murmured to me.

We let go of each other and stood awkwardly for a moment, well, awkward on my part. Did elves feel awkward?

"We should go have dinner," Legolas suggested and gestured for me to walk on. I nodded and could feel him staring at my back the entire way to the feasting hall. Things got back to normal once we were with everyone else and as I told my tale of triumph, Legolas sat back with light, playful eyes. I could almost detect pride in their blue depths. Almost.

The last two days of peace passed far too quickly. Training was less rigorous as we rested ourselves, (I found that the bullseye was a fluke, because I couldn't get another one no matter how much I tried,) but our minds were being tested as we built up the mental fortitude to go on such an arduous, lengthy quest. Aragorn had taken to teaching us the way of the Rangers, how to survive off the land and find your way around. It was interesting and vital information, but I hoped I never had to use it without my companions.

On the last night we all gathered in the feasting hall, stocking up on food that we wouldn't see for who knows how long, and mead that had never tasted sweeter. The elves were playing and singing merry songs on their lutes and Gandalf regaled us with tall tales from distant lands. It was a bittersweet dinner, with the knowledge of the coming journey heavy on my mind. I sat beside Legolas, as I had most nights, and we spoke of things every now and then, content to just sit and watch those around us. It was a comfortable friendship I had with the golden haired elf. He was the one who knew my predicament best, seeing as he had been the one to find me. Our hours spent training and practicing had forged a link between us that I didn't share with the other members of our Fellowship. Aragorn was a trustworthy man with a big heart and wise mind, and he was a good mentor, but he seemed troubled and closed off most of the time. Boromir had gotten over his grudge but his rough personality and quick temper made him a hard man to befriend. Gimli was a close friend, but his gruff manner and embarrassment in some social situations created a slight distance. The hobbits, of course, were close friends in their own right, but their close-knit group made it hard to really stick with them. Legolas was the only one in the group whom I could spend time with and not feel isolated. Yes, he sometimes lost touch with where he was when he retreated to his thoughts, but it made it easier to converse without the pressure of silence. He was a fierce warrior, a relentless mentor and a passionate man of the wilderness. Getting a smile out of him was like watching the sun break through the clouds.

Lord Elrond had gathered the elves of Rivendell for the last feast and everyone sat at the large table in the centre of the hall. Gandalf and Frodo sat closest to Elrond at the head of the table. The Lord of Rivendell rose to speak.

"My friends, tonight is the last night before the departure of the Fellowship. Let us drink and be merry and celebrate those that leave on the morrow for the sake of Middle Earth. We will remember this night as the last spent before their long journey begins. Let us look forward to the night when they return, triumphant from the quest."

We all raised our mugs and drank deeply. I almost drowned myself in the mead after hearing such a speech. I knew it was meant to raise morale and spirits, to inspire us to head off with pride and determination, but all it did was make me think; what would happen if we didn't return? What if we failed? What if _I_ failed?

After the talk and commotion returned and people began focusing once again on their meals and friends, I stood and excused myself from the table. Nobody noticed that I left and stepped outside, wandering down the winding staircase, past the meeting area and down another staircase to the ground below. The waterfall cascaded down in front of me and I stepped up to the very edge of the water. I could feel the mist and droplets of water showering down on me, but I didn't care. I felt hot, though I knew the night was cool.

The moon was very large that night, huge in fact. It shone down and lit everything in a pale, silvery glow. Everything around me seemed even more magical than usual bathed in that light. The grass at my feet looked very soft so I sat down heavily, feeling my head rush when I did so. Oops, I must have drunk more than I should have. Sitting there in the quiet, mist-filled night gave me a sense of peace I hadn't felt in a long time. I knew it was just the calm before the storm but I didn't allow my mind to wander into the future.

"You're pretty stealthy, you know. I almost didn't see you sneak off." I turned my head to see Legolas' tall, muscled silhouette approach. When he stepped into the light of the moon, his hair and skin glowed like a beacon of light. I couldn't tell if that was some kind of elf magic or just the haze of alcohol, but it was beautiful.

"Gotta work on my skills more, it seems." I quipped. I patted the grass beside me, inviting him to sit with me. He joined me, crossing his long legs underneath him and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"You're so pretty," I giggled for a second before I slapped my hand over my mouth quickly. That was supposed to be a private thought. I pursed my lips as Legolas looked at me with a peculiar expression.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

I bit my lip and looked away. "Maybe a little."

Looking out over the waterfall he asked, "Why did you drink so much? Are you afraid of tomorrow?"

I was quiet for a long moment, trying to work out an answer in my head. "Yes… and no. Yes, because I have no idea what to expect and I'm not ready yet. And no, because there's no other choice, so what's the point of being afraid?" I thought back on my words and frowned. "It's very confusing."

Legolas nodded in understanding. He looked over at me and gave me one of his philosophical, deep, unblinking stares. His eyes, grey in the moonlight, seared straight through mine as he said, "You shouldn't think about it too much. All that matters right now is this moment. And this moment is quite incredible."

I felt something at the velvety sound of his words and the way his eyes seemed to pierce my soul. It stirred in the pit of my stomach and sent a delicious pulse through my body, urging me to do something. Legolas didn't look away. My eyes darted to his lips, full and inviting. Was this the alcohol speaking? Or was this me? I decided that tonight was not the night to embarrass myself and looked away quickly before he could see in my eyes what I felt.

"It's getting late, I should go to bed before I drink anymore alcohol," I announced, jumping up way too quickly. My head swam and I stumbled slightly. Quick as a flash, Legolas was up and steadying me, his firm hands on my waist. I could feel their warmth on my skin, through the dress I was wearing. If I didn't leave soon I was going to do something I'd regret. Majorly. "Good night!" I quickly squeaked, stepping out of his grasp and all but sprinting back up the hill, leaving a no doubt bewildered golden haired elf in my wake.

* * *

The next day, I was awake and dressed even before my elven attendants entered my room. I was already feeling the nerves of today's importance and I swallowed a lump in my throat as I stepped upon the porch where everyone was meeting. The rest of the company was already there, strapping on packs and pouches, fetching last minute items and making last minute plans. I wandered over to the table of weapons and picked up the dark brown bow I'd been using the past two weeks. Its grainy, weathered wood was familiar to me now and I ran a hand over the rough surface, wondering if I would have to use it much. I hoped not. I was about to strap it on my back, but a hand stilled my movement.

"That's but a training bow, Ella. You'll need something much more durable and well-crafted than that old thing." Legolas was already prepared and stood next to me, holding out a new bow, tinged green with brown carvings of leaves and flowers wrapping around it's handle. The string looked taut and powerful. It reminded me of Legolas. "Here," he said, grabbing my hand and placing the bow in it when I didn't reach out for it.

The bow was cool and smooth, very light for a bow, and fit perfectly for my height and strength. I couldn't understand why he was giving it to me, though. As he hung it on my back and filled my quiver with arrows, my mind couldn't help but flash back to last night. I knew I couldn't blame what I had felt on the alcohol anymore… every time Legolas so much as looked at me now that same sensation sent thrills through my body. When had that developed? I couldn't figure out where it had come from. I was too distracted by the feel of Legolas' hands on my back as he helped me with my pack, or as he helped me put arm guards on, that I didn't say a word the whole time.

"You're very quiet," he commented once he was finished. "Is something the matter?"

I shook my head and dispelled my thoughts, trying to focus on the task at hand. "No, nothing." Oh God, how embarrassing would it be if he knew what I was thinking of? He'd probably never speak to me again.

By the time the sun had reached the tops of the trees, the Fellowship was fully assembled, horses tacked and packed, with a crowd of elves dotting the landscape to see us off. Lord Elrond stood beside Gandalf, speaking to him in a low voice. I moved over to my horse, a honey coloured one with sweet, light brown eyes. I rubbed her nose and tried to put my foot in the leather stirrup like I'd seen the others do so effortlessly. The mare turned her head and nickered at me, stopping me from mounting. I looked down at my foot. Oops, wrong one.

"Thanks," I whispered to the intelligent horse. I put my other foot in and hoisted myself up with a lot of huffing and puffing. By the time I'd made it up and seated myself comfortably, Gandalf and Elrond had finished speaking and the elves raised their hands in farewell.

After a few quick, inspirational words from Lord Elrond, our journey began.

* * *

**Yay, what do you think? Thanks for the reviews by the way, I love hearing from people! Please, take the time to yell at me for doing something wrong or send me anything (joke, anecdote, question, word of the day - whatever!) As always, thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

* * *

It was slow going. We made our way out of the Valley, most of us taking our last sad glimpse of the elven haven before urging our horses on. Even though we had horses it still felt as though we were going at a snails pace. My horse, Honey as I'd aptly named her, kept wanting to gallop forward and leave the rest of the Fellowship in the dust so I had to work extra hard to keep her in line. I had no idea where we were going.

"It seems your horse has taken a liking to you," Legolas commented lightly as we emerged from the valley path and onto a flat plain. I was envious of the way he sat so comfortably in the saddle, barely holding onto the reigns and moving fluidly with the movement of his horse, a large white stallion. It seemed his horse and mine had a liking for each other, they kept nuzzling and rubbing noses, causing Legolas and I to bump legs awkwardly each time our horses got too close.

"Yeah, me and Honey are best friends," I gave her an affectionate pat. I sat in a strange position on my saddle and kept squirming, as my ass got numb and uncomfortable.

Legolas saw my fidgeting and said, "It's getting dark. Soon we will stop and set up camp for the night. You will be able to get some rest and recover from the day's journey."

I had watched during the day the interaction between Legolas and Gimli and had been surprised to see such animosity between the two of them. I'd never seen Legolas behave like that to anyone before and I wondered what Gimli could have done to anger such a calm, reserved person. I figured now was a good a time as any. "Why do you and Gimli not like each other?" I asked, smooth and subtle as ever.

Legolas was quiet for a moment and it was just the sound of the horses' hooves on the ground and the icy wind whipping about us that filled my ears. There was no relief from the wind on such a flat, empty plain.

"Elves and dwarves have held a grudge against each other for generations, for many reasons though I have not the time nor the patience to recount them all to you. Suffice to say that whenever our kinds meet, we find it hard to forget the past and it has stuck with us always." I could tell Legolas was really contemplating his explanation. His eyes darted to me for a second before returning to the front. "I've never met Gimli before, though I admit that I did and still do hold a prejudice against him. I did not plan on being outwardly hostile towards him, however I believe that there was an incident between his father, Gloin, and my father less than a century ago that Gimli somewhat blames me for."

The Fellowship had veered off to a small rocky outcropping, clearly heading there to camp. Legolas and I slowed down, taking our time to reach the campsite so that we could talk.

"It's… weird seeing you two so friendly to everyone else but to each other, it's like you're different people." I murmured as our horses ambled along. Gimli was a good guy and so was Legolas, I couldn't understand how they didn't get along. Grudges from the past were pointless.

Legolas nodded and looked thoughtful. "I can understand your concern," he said quietly so as not to allow anyone else to hear as we caught up with the rest of the group. "I had not realized our hostility would effect the group."

I nodded, amazed out how attentive he was, and watched as he rode ahead, his golden hair flowing behind him in the wind. Why did he have to be so … perfect? It was irritating, actually. We all dismounted our horses at the rocky outcropping and began unpacking the supplies.  
"Good work, Honey," I murmured to my beautiful mare as I took off the load of supplies she had on her. I rubbed her nose. "Mustn't be all that fun for you either, lugging all this shit around." Honey sniffed my face before wandering off to a patch of grass down the hill. "Don't wander off too far!" I called after her. She flicked her tail in response.

Aragorn was in full survival, Ranger mode, listing off activities for people to do to prepare for the night. "Pip, Merry, go down to that stream and fill this pot with water. Frodo, help Sam to prepare dinner. Boromir, unsaddle the horses and give them something to eat. Ella, gather some wood and get a fire going. Legolas, you'll have first watch tonight."

I nodded hastily, unwilling to get on his bad side for not doing something correctly. Boromir looked mildly annoyed at being bossed around; it seemed he hadn't gotten over his grudge against Aragorn. As he started to complain about having 'chores' to do, I didn't want to be around to see the explosion so I hurried down to a copse of trees at the edge of the outcropping, still within sight of the camp.

Surprisingly, I could remember a little of what Aragorn had taught us back in Rivendell. I needed to find some nice dry sticks, some tinder, preferably dry leaves, and some rocks to keep the fire contained. I rifled around on the ground and found everything I was looking for in a relatively short time. As I started wandering back to the campsite, a low noise, almost like a growl, echoed down the plain. I hurried pretty quickly after that.

Aragorn and Boromir had settled down by the time I got back and Legolas sat perched on a rock, gazing out over the plain, seeing and hearing things only his elven senses could pick up on. I felt a lot safer knowing he was there. Gandalf was muttering to himself and lost in his own thoughts. Boromir and Aragorn were busy practicing with Merry and Pippin. Sam and Frodo sat preparing the night meal.

"Ella, would you mind setting the fire? I'm a bit busy," Aragorn called as he deflected a blow.

"Sure," I called back, though I had no idea how to do so.

I ended up just guessing how it was set up and tried to set about making an actual fire start. The pressure was on. I grabbed a stick and some leaves as I'd seen Aragorn do before and tried to twist the stick quickly, creating friction to heat the leaves. My hands were red and raw after a few unsuccessful minutes of stick twisting and I could feel Sam's eyes on me every so often as he waited for me to start it. I wasn't going to cave, I'd get this fire started if it was the last thing I did. I needed to show them that I was useful for _something_ at least. I put down the stick and stared at the leaves and twigs, so brown and dry. Why wouldn't they light? It wasn't as though they were bloody wet. They were ready to be caught on fire, perfect for it. All they needed was a little spark, a little warmth…

Without warning, a spark of energy _cracked_ for a split second where I'd been staring so intently. It startled me so much I immediately fell back. It was a good thing I fell though, as straight afterwards a roaring fire burst into life, its flames where my face had been seconds ago. How had that happened? Could _I_ have done that?

I was sure my face betrayed my shock but everyone had been too caught up in what they were doing to notice anything but the fact that there was a fire, not bothering to wonder how it had started. I glanced about the Fellowship, sure that _someone_ must have been wondering how I had managed to make the fire so large in the space of a few seconds. No one's face portrayed the shock that I felt inside.

A hum of energy was running through my body, warm and intoxicating. "Holy shit," I said to myself. Legolas' head darted around and his eyes looked right into mine. Oops, elf ears. I looked away but I was almost sure I'd seen a hint of suspicion in his expression.

As Sam and Frodo went about cooking dinner, I sat on a rock close enough to feel the fire's warmth but far enough away from everyone to be left to my thoughts. Most of my thoughts revolved around one central idea; was I going crazy? Fires didn't just spontaneously combust in this cold climate, to the best of my knowledge. And I knew it hadn't been my efforts with the stick that had sparked the fire. That left only two options… either I was going crazy or this was what Lady Galadriel had been talking about 'Nature's blessing and curse'. I was more inclined to believe that I was crazy, which really said something.

Throughout the evening, while we ate dinner and discussed the next leg of our journey, I remained quiet and unassuming. I wasn't really in the mood for talking; my mind was running around in my head with questions and doubts. By the time everyone was in their bedroll, tucked tight beneath thick blankets and easily falling asleep to the sound of crickets in the distant forest, I was still awake, unable to quiet my mind. I sat with my back against a large rock, looking up into the cloudless night sky. There was only the sound of the crackling of the low burning fire and the distant howls of wolves.

Aragorn stood while everyone slept and wrapped his cloak around him, clearly making an effort to remain silent and unnoticed, before curiously heading off down the side of the hill. I didn't think he even noticed I was awake. Where was he off to?

The moon was hanging low in the night sky, large and glowing. It felt like a huge eye just watching me, silently judging me but for what I didn't know. The fire incident must have been a fluke, a once off phenomenon that had nothing to do with my role on this quest or being Nature's chosen one. It's not as if when I think _spark_ a fire will magically appear… Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had doubts. The memory of the hum of energy, invigorating and powerful, sprung to mind. I wasn't sure if it was because I just wanted to feel useful, or if subconsciously I knew that I had those kinds of powers in me, but I felt as though I really had caused that fire to start, and that was only the beginning. The thought scared me.

I picked up a stick from the ground beside me and stared at the very top. All I wanted to do was test out the theory. I thought of warmth, of heat, bright orange flames, of the same spark that had started the other fire…

_Crack_, a spark of heat snapped and the tip of the stick caught alight, creating my very own mini torch. Another hum of energy surged through me, this one smaller than the last. I almost dropped it in shock, but managed to hold on. What the actual fuck. I couldn't stop staring at the flame; maybe I was hallucinating. I ran a hand over the top of it. My hand could feel comfortable warmth emanating from it. I put my finger on the very tip of the stick, in the centre of the fire. I didn't burn. My finger just grew the same bright orange as the fire as the flames tickled and licked at it.

I glanced fearfully over at where Legolas still sat, still as stone, afraid he might witness the freaky shit that was happening. Thankfully, he was unaware of what was going on behind him, too focused on being a watchman.

I heard the rustling of a bedroll beside me, and quickly blew out the flame, dropping the stick just in time as Frodo rolled over and sat up.

"Ella? Is that you?" His sleepy blue eyes struggled to open.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep." I whispered quietly back to him.

"My throat is parched, I think I need some water." Frodo shrugged off his blankets and slipped out his bedroll, standing up and stretching. He walked over to the pot of water we'd had but frowned. "There's none left."

"I'll go get you some," I didn't like the idea of the little hobbit with his all-important Ring alone in the dark. "You stay here, I'll be back soon."

Frodo nodded and sat back down on his bedroll.

I grabbed my cloak and the pot and made my way carefully down the slope of the hill. The stream was a little ways off, just before the edge of the forest that backed onto the plain. I felt like I was making the most noise in the world, sure that I was waking every animal for miles around as I stumbled across to it. I could hardly see where I was walking, I only knew I was heading for the glittering stream up ahead. I finally reached it, mercifully without falling over.

"This water is freezing," I muttered to myself as I put the lip of the pot in the stream. It filled up agonizingly slowly and my mind grew more fearful of my dark surroundings as I waited. "Come on, come on," I urged. A rustling noise coming from inside the line of trees across the stream, probably just from the wind, was starting to freak me out.

A low growl came out from the trees. Okay, that definitely wasn't the wind. I hastily pulled up the pot and dragged it out of the stream. Time to go. But the bloody pot was heavy and as I dragged it inch by inch from the stream, a shadowy figure stepped out from the trees.

It was a wolf, but a fucking big one. Like as big as a horse. As it stepped out from the shadows and into the light of the moon, its silvery coat gleamed and its razor-like teeth gnashed threateningly. It's dark, almost black eyes stared me down, unblinking. Oh fuck. I was completely frozen to the spot, my muscles and mind paralyzed by shock and fear. It growled again, a rumbling noise that grew louder. It went back on its haunches and for one beautiful second, I truly thought it was going to leave me alone. Sweet, merciful God. But then I realized it was just getting ready to pounce.

**Holy cliffhanger Batman! Haha hope you liked it and don't hate me too much for how short it is :P Please review with thoughts, suggestions, jokes, random fact, whatever!  
Random fact from last chapter: Most strawberries have 200 seeds or more! WHOA. (Shout out to Aneho for that one 3 thank you!)**


	5. Chapter 5

I am a very bad person for having left you all hanging, please read the message on my profile. Here's a long overdue update guys, sorry again.

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

_It was a wolf, but a fucking big one. Like as big as a horse. As it stepped out from the shadows and into the light of the moon, its silvery coat gleamed and its razor-like teeth gnashed threateningly. It's dark, almost black eyes stared me down, unblinking. Oh fuck. I was completely frozen to the spot, my muscles and mind paralyzed by shock and fear. It growled again, a rumbling noise that grew louder. It went back on its haunches and for one beautiful second, I truly thought it was going to leave me alone. Sweet, merciful God. But then I realized it was just getting ready to pounce. _

It leapt, its huge limbs propelling it forward with such speed and strength I was certain I was done for. I bent my legs, ready to roll away, but a flash of steel stayed me.

"Run, Ella!" Aragorn called as he fiercely slashed at the monster.

I wanted to obey him, I really did, but he and the wolf were locked in a deadly combat, each opponent staring the other down. Aragorn slashed at the wolf's legs and head, but each time he did so the wolf would dodge and lash out with teeth or claw. I winced as Aragorn's arm was nearly torn off, but he managed to move just in time, though one claw managed to rake at his arm.

I tried to think of what to do. I could run and get Legolas, but it would take me too much time to do that. Aragorn could already have been overcome. I could help him fight, that's what I could do. But I didn't have any weapons. I looked around desperately, wishing I had my bow with me. Though with my track record for accuracy I probably would have hindered more than helped.

The wolf turned to face me as it realized I was an easier kill than the armed and deadly ranger before him. It looked like it would like nothing more than to pluck me up in its teeth and run with me as his dinner. Aragorn splashed through the water to remain in his line of sight, drawing the wolf away from me. "Hey! Over here! Ella, _run!_" Aragorn pleaded of me.

I nodded and started backing up, unable to tear my gaze from the monster and the man.

Aragorn had returned to his battle. He slashed his sword at the wolf's throat, missed, and side stepped to try a jab at its flank. The wolf, strangely intelligent, dodged agilely out of the way of Aragorn's shining silver sword with each blow. Once Aragorn's furious flurry of attack waned for a moment, the wolf managed to dart forward and snap at his face. Aragorn jumped backwards but stumbled and fell in the treacherously rocky and slippery stream. He was on the ground, dazed and vulnerable. My mind went into panic mode. Fuck fuck fuck. Aragorn was going to die and it would be my fault. The wolf looked ready to pounce, hackles raise, leaning back on his haunches once more like a spring ready to be released. In desperation, I threw the pot of water at the beast, adrenaline giving my arms the strength to do so.

The pot itself fell short, hitting the ground with a sharp _clang_ but the water kept traveling through the air. It drenched the wolf from head to foot, it's fur sticking slickly to its body and droplets dripping from its muzzle. As I stared with fear and desperation, willing _something_ to happen so that Aragorn wouldn't die, the water _turned to ice_. It was a split second, but that's all it took. The water solidified in the wolf's fur, crystallizing instantaneously. It froze the wolf and turned it to an ice sculpture, effectively stopping the monster from attacking Aragorn. Unnatural silence descended upon us. My body was alive with adrenaline and fear; a pulsating electric feeling that simultaneously scared and empowered me. My breathing was erratic. My hands were shaking. My eyes refused to blink. What the absolute fuck.

Aragorn stood up and sheathed his sword before giving me a hard stare. "That's not possible…" He said.

I looked back at him, my mind whirling once again. I guess I had to add that to my list of party tricks. He walked over to the frozen wolf and tapped at the ice that covered it. It stayed, hard as rock. With one last strange, suspicious look at the creature, he turned and walked over to me.

"Explain." Aragorn demanded, his face with a hard look upon it. I gulped.

"But you're hurt-" I could see the blood seeping into his tunic.

"It can wait, explain."

So I did. It didn't take long, I told him about Lady Galadriel's visit, about how she'd told me I was Nature's Emissary on the quest and how just tonight I'd discovered the fire trick and now, with the ice. His face betrayed no hint of emotion or thought and I found it unsettling as he let me speak. "I didn't even know I could do any of this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner why I'm in the Fellowship."

Aragorn sighed and ran a hand over his face, looking a hundred years old in his weariness. "It's alright. Your talents are just emerging, it must be frightening for you. I think it would be best if you told everyone so that you don't have to keep such a secret, but it is up to you."

I thought about it, I really did. But I came to the same conclusion as I had the last time someone asked me the same question. "I don't think I'm ready. I don't want to be thought of as any more different than I already am."

It earned me wry look from Aragorn, but he nodded and motioned for us to begin the walk back to camp. "Your talents are not completely new to this land, though they haven't been heard of in hundreds of years. I remember being told of a woman a long time ago, who could control entire oceans, ravage lands with wildfire, control the weather and have the creatures of the earth do her bidding. Her story did not end well, though it does indicate that your gifts are only beginning to emerge."

This was completely new information to me and apprehensively I asked, "What happened to her?"

Aragorn hesitated. "She… her powers became too much. Eventually she turned to enslaving people and using nature for her own selfish purposes. But nature cannot be completely tamed, and one day it consumed her."

I shiver went over me. "_Consumed _her?" That didn't sound particularly pleasant.

"Yes," was all Aragorn said, officially ending the topic. "Your talents, while certainly helpful, are more of a curse than a gift. I would advise you to seldom use them, unless in great peril, for power can decay the mind. I will keep your secret for you, but do not forget what I have said."

"Thanks." Aragorn's words had brought a dark cloud over me. The thrilling and promising power that I had found now felt like a sickness that was eating away at me. The adrenaline and energy I'd had earlier was gone and I now felt the full taxing effects of what I'd done. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open. My hands were that had ben shaking out of fear, were now shaking out of sheer exhaustion.

As we reached camp, we stopped talking and I helped Aragorn in silence while he tended to his wounds. Legolas hopped down from his perch and wandered over to us, eyes troubled.

"Aragorn, what ill has befallen you?" He asked, eyeing the slash to his arm.

"An unusually large wolf, most likely wandered down from the mountains. It attacked Ella but luckily I managed to intervene in time." Aragorn cleaned the wound and bandaged it up tightly.

"Where were you? I didn't hear any of this," He looked confused and upset.

Aragorn gave me a glance. "Ella was down by the stream."

Legolas' stormy grey eyes turned to me. "What were you doing at the stream at this hour without weapon or escort?" His tone was accusing.

"Frodo wanted some water and I didn't want him going down there so I went instead." I couldn't help sounding defensive in response to his tone. "At least I brought the pot back?" I added with chagrin as I held up the badly dented thing. I hadn't gotten the water though.

Legolas' face held anger and his lips were pressed into a hard line. "That was reckless of you to wander. You should have at least told me where you were going, I would have accompanied you."

"What, and left everyone else sleeping and unguarded?" I fought hard to keep my voice from rising. I dropped the pot by the fire, turned away from Aragorn and Legolas and marched over to my rock, not in the mood to have a stupid argument.

"What do you think would have happened had Aragorn not found you in time?" Legolas had followed me and stood glaring, obviously not satisfied with my responses.

"Well he did find me, so I don't know why you're so angry with me. I'm not a baby. You can't treat me like I can't take care of myself."

"You _can't_, you need to be protected. You've barely had any training and you don't even have the sense to take a weapon with you when leaving camp!" Legolas when he was angry was scary as fuck. His eyes looked like they were swirling, a stormy grey sea of emotion. "It's our job to keep you, all of you, safe. How am I supposed to do that when you wander off and recklessly endanger yourself? Not only that, but recklessly endanger others?"

I knew I'd been stupid to do so. I knew it was my fault that Aragorn now had a deep cut on his arm. And I knew Legolas was completely right. But I hated being treated like I was a helpless, useless waste of space that they had an obligation to look after.

Legolas wasn't finished. His voice returned to the calm, composed tone he always used. "This quest is bigger than just you. It's about the very fate of Middle Earth. If you cannot be mindful enough to stay safe, you're more of a burden on the Fellowship than anything else. We cannot have you traipsing off at night putting the quest in jeopardy."

Angry, guilty, hopeless tears blurred my eyes. They built up quickly and spilled down my cheeks, betraying me. I turned away quickly and wiped at them. A quiet sob escaped my mouth. I felt something brush my back, a hand? But it was gone.

Legolas sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, wanting the fighting to end so that I could have some peace.

"I didn't mean to-" Legolas started.

"Please, just go." I interrupted.

I heard Legolas' soft footfalls as he retreated from me. I sat down by the rock and curled up in my cloak. I eventually fell asleep in that position, my mind too numb with exhaustion over the day's events.

* * *

If you feel like it, please take the time to leave a review, it would be much appreciated! Thank you :) They help to keep me motivated. I'll try and upload another chapter within the week.


End file.
